prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aoki Reika
Aoki Reika is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. With her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As vice-head of the Student Council, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she can be the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. Her alter ego is . Personality When first introduced, Reika is shown as elegant and quiet, but also quite understanding. She is quite modest, and hates to put anyone through trouble, going so far as to intitially refuse any help. Reika is also quite calm and patient, not even out off a bit when the other girls told her about Pretty Cure, and tried to spare their feelings even when refusing their original request to become a Pretty Cure with them. When Reika was revealed to truly be a Pretty Cure, she was the most accepting of any of them, being the only one that wasn't surprised at all. She showed she was naturally calm and focused in battle, barely breaking a sweat when defeating her first Akanbe. She also occasionally displays an obsession with finding her "path" in life, and appears to take her Pretty Cure duties quite seriously. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Reika seems to be a bit surprised at Miyuki's airheaded nature, but shares a nice friendship with her and loves her helpfulness. History Meeting Miyuki Reika first met Miyuki at Miyuki's class presentation, where Akane introduced Miyuki to her. A few days later, Miyuki saw Reika watering the flowers, where Miyuki was in awe of her kindness and selflessness, describing her as a "water fairy". She, along with Akane, Yayoi, and Nao, asked her to become a Pretty Cure with them. However, Reika kindly refused. Miyuki followed Reika and found out that, as Vice President, she was supposed to do a read aloud for the children at the Primary School. Miyuki and the other Cures offered their abilities to help make the presentation. Becoming Cure Beauty At the read along, Majorina showed up and ruined it, turning everything into a Bad End. She then tranformed a crafted mirror into an Akanbe, which then cloned intself into nine clones. Each of the Cures tried to guess which one was real but they all guessed wrong and became too exhausted to continue. Reika snapped out of her catatonic state just in time. When she went to defend her friends, she transformed into Cure Beauty. Without stopping to even think about what was happening, Reika used her sharp wit to decide which one was real and proceeded to destroy it. She gets new power, called Tiara Mode in Episode 12, and uses their new group attack, "Rainbow Healing" with other Cures. Cure Beauty "Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!" "しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！" "Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byuuti!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Reika. Cure Beauty has the power of Ice. That makes her able to freeze wind, making ice sword for herself. Her name is an allusion to how princesses, common main characters in fairy tales, tend to be beautiful. One of her basic attacks is Beauty Blizzard. In the Ep.12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Ep. 23. she gained a Decor to transform her into her '''Princess Mode and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other precures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Appearance Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. Her summer outfit consits of a light blue/white dress with short sleeves and light blue shoes. She wears her school uniform with a blue tie and a loose pale blue top over it. As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a blue diamond, and the angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with blue hearts in the center. Etymology Aoki (青木) - 青 means "blue", while 木 means "wood" or "tree". Reika (れいか) - Reika has many meanings. One is 零下 or "sub-zero", which is a reference to Beauty's power over ice. In Episode 19, it was revealed that her grandfather Soutarou gave her the kanji name 麗華, which means "beautiful and elegant", in hopes that she will grow up to have such a personality, which she did. Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Beauty says "shinshin", which is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "snow falling and piling up" in Japanese. *Incidentally, Reika's name in kanji (麗華) can also be read as "Urara", the name of one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Cure Beauty is the first Cure to have control over ice, though in some way her attack resembles Frozen brothers from the 2nd movie of Max Heart. *Reika shares her voice actress with Dark Dream. *Reika shows many similarities with Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: **Both are in their school's student council (Karen is the president while Reika is the vice-president); **Both have blue as their theme color; **Both have connections to archery: Reika is in the school archery team and Cure Aqua has an attack named Sapphire Arrow; **Both have great intelligence or the smartest of the Precures; **Both are very respected and popular at their respective schools; **Both have polite and calm personalities; **Water and ice are the same substance in different states, so their powers are similar as well; **Both have a strand of hair hanging over one of their shoulders. **Both are the 5th cures of their group. *It is shown on Reika's profile that she has an older brother who practice judo, her father (yet to be seen in the show) is an artist and her mother practice aikido. Gallery Official Profiles 614px-Cure Beauty.PNG|Cure Beauty/Aoki Reika Profile (Toei Animation) curebeautyprofile.gif|Cure Beauty Profile (TV Asahi) 555.PNG|Cure Beauty Profile (Toei Animation) cure.beauty.movprof.png|Cure Beauty Movie Profile 450.PNG|Reika in her school uniform 1 ReikaSchool2.jpg|Reika in her school uniform 2 C5 3-1-.jpg|Reika in her casual clothes 1 ReikaSummer.jpg|Reika in her casual clothes 2 Princessbeauty.jpg|Cure Beauty Princess Form reika.movprof.png|Reika Movie Profile Chara_sm_chara_03.png|Cure Beauty from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi newstagebeauty.jpg|Cure Beauty's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Screenshots beautybluray.jpg|Official screenshot of Beauty. Supibyuuti.PNG|Official Endcard (Princess Beauty) Reikainclass.jpg|Reika reading in class. Reikainarchery.jpg|Reika in her archery outfit and school uniform. reikasnowwhite.jpg|Reika holding a 'Snow White' book. reikameetscandy.jpg|Reika meets Candy for the first time. SmilePrecure.jpg|Miyuki offering to help Reika with the storytelling event. rEika Smile Packt.jpg|Reika about to transform for the first time. beautytransform.jpg|Reika during her transformation. Beautytransform2.jpg|Beauty's rosy cheeks. A.noble.heart.jpg|"Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart!" reika comforts candy.jpg|Reika comforts Candy. Reikawish.png|Reika's wish in Episode 21. curebeautynewstage.png|Cure Beauty in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. Others reika coloring book.jpg|Reika's page on a Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. reika.coloring.png|Reika's page on another Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. beauty coloring book.png|Beauty's page on a Smile Pretty Cure! coloring book. powerup beauty card.jpg|Toei Data Card showing Princess Beauty. Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Cures